Total Eclipse of the Heart
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Brittany Navedo and Bryant Jager |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 1 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 December 7th, 2007 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 December 5th, 2007 - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (2007) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Lip Gloss" (2008) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Brittany Navedo singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (2007) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Womanizer (1/2)" (2008) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Bryant Jager singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (2007) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Milk and Cereal" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Total Eclipse of the Heart" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Total Eclipse of the Heart" is a song by Welsh recording artist Bonnie Tyler featuring Brittany Navedo and Bryant Jager. It was the first and only music video single to be released in 2007. Background Originally intended to be a parody, the music video for "Total Eclipse of the Heart" was announced in early June 2007. The video shoot was placed on hiatus until early December. This was intended to be the last video shoot at the time. Music Video Shooting began the night of December 5th, 2007. It features the two separated from each other, finally reuniting at one point, but then lost again. In the end, it shows a loop of the two reuniting. The video was cut shorter than the main version of the song. In both the intro and outro, the artist's name is spelled incorrectly (Taylor instead of Tyler). Critical Reception On its release date, the video received generally positive feedback, peaking at 60 views on December 8th, 2007. Since its release, the video has been viewed in over 60 countries. Legacy Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' VIDEO – 3:13 Charting Position Release History References